superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicle
Chronicle is a 2012 American found footage superhero thriller film directed by Josh Trank (in his feature directorial debut) with a screenplay by Max Landis from a story by Trank and Landis. It follows three Seattle high school seniors, bullied Andrew (Dane DeHaan); his cousin Matt (Alex Russell); and more popular Steve (Michael B. Jordan) — who form a bond after gaining telekinetic powers from an unknown crystalline object found underground. Plot In February 2012, Seattle teenager Andrew Detmer (DeHaan) starts videotaping his life; his mother Karen is dying of cancer and his alcoholic father Richard, who is a former firefighter, is verbally and physically abusive. At school, Andrew is frequently bullied by his classmate Wayne and the other students. Andrew's cousin Matt Garetty (Russell) invites him to a party to help him mingle with some people, but his filming causes an altercation with an attendee and he leaves disappointed. He is persuaded by popular student Steve Montgomery (Jordan) to record something strange that he and Matt have found in the woods. The trio enter a hole in the ground, where they hear a loud strange noise and discover a large glowing blue crystalline object which turns red, and gives them painful nosebleeds. As the crystalline object begins to react violently, the camera cuts out. Weeks later, Andrew, Matt, and Steve record themselves as they display telekinetic abilities, but begin bleeding from their noses when they overexert themselves. They develop a close friendship and begin using their abilities to play pranks, but when Andrew telekinetically pushes a rude motorist off the road and into a river, Matt insists that they restrict the use of their powers, particularly against living things. After discovering themselves being capable of flight, they agree to fly around the world together after graduation. Andrew wants to visit Tibet because of its peaceful nature. Steve encourages him to enter the school talent show to gain popularity, and Andrew agrees. Andrew amazes his fellow students by disguising his powers as an impressive magic act. After the show, Andrew, Matt and Steve celebrate at a house party where Andrew becomes the center of attention. After drinking with his classmate Monica, she and Andrew go upstairs to have sex but he vomits on her - humiliating both of them. As time goes on, Andrew becomes increasingly withdrawn and aggressive. When Richard attacks and slaps Andrew during a fight, Andrew violently repels his father's attack - injuring Richard. His outburst is so extreme that it inflicts psychically connected nosebleeds on Steve and Matt. While Matt ignores the nosebleed, Steve flies up to Andrew in the middle of a storm and tries to console him. However, Andrew grows increasingly frustrated, and Steve is suddenly struck by lightning and killed. At Steve's funeral, Matt confronts Andrew about the suspicious cause of Steve's death. While Andrew denies responsibility to Matt, he privately begs for forgiveness at a memorial Andrew made at the hole. Andrew grows distant from Matt and again finds himself ostracized at school. After being mocked by Wayne for vomiting on Monica, Andrew uses his powers to forcefully extract three teeth out of the bully's mouth, causing him to bleed extensively and horrifying the other students. Andrew begins to identify himself as an apex predator, rationalizing that he should not feel guilt for using his powers to hurt those weaker than him. With his mother's condition deteriorating, Andrew disguises himself using Richard's firefighter gear, where he plans to steal the money for her medication. After mugging a local gang, he robs a gas station; when the distracted owner notices the theft and holds him at gunpoint with a shotgun, Andrew telekinetically grabs the shotgun, which discharges into a propane tank, causing an explosion that kills the owner and leaves Andrew in the hospital with severe burns and under police investigation. At his bedside, his father informs the unconscious Andrew that his mother has died, and he angrily blames Andrew for her death. As his father is about to strike him, Andrew awakens and the wall of his hospital room explodes, again injuring Richard. At a birthday party, Matt experiences a nosebleed and senses Andrew is in trouble. He and his girlfriend, Casey, go to the hospital, where Andrew is floating outside. After saving Richard when Andrew attempts to throw him to his death from a high floor of the hospital, Matt confronts his cousin at the Space Needle and tries to reason with him, but Andrew grows hostile and irrational at any perceived attempt to control him. Andrew attacks Matt and the pair fight across the city, crashing through buildings and hurling vehicles. When police shoot Matt in the arm, Andrew throws dozens of police - and their cars - through the air, and then uses his powers to destroy the buildings around him, threatening hundreds of lives. Unable to get through to his cousin and left with no other choice, Matt reluctantly uses his powers to impale Andrew with a spear from a nearby statue, killing him. The police surround Matt, after which he awakens and flies away. Later, Matt lands in Tibet with Andrew's camera. Speaking to the camera while addressing Andrew, Matt tearfully apologizes to his cousin and states that he knows Andrew isn't a bad person. Matt vows to use his powers for good and to find out what happened to them in the hole. He positions the camera to view a Tibetan monastery in the distance before flying away, leaving the camera behind. Cast * Dane DeHaan as Andrew Detmer * Alex Russell as Matt Garetty * Michael B. Jordan as Steve Montgomery * Michael Kelly as Richard Detmer * Ashley Hinshaw as Casey Letter * Anna Wood as Monica * Bo Petersen as Karen Detmer Gallery Trivia Category:2012